Simple Design
by Chigatana
Summary: Love's meant to be simple but it almost never is, can naruto find that simple design and uncover who could love him? and how he can return it. Its not going to be easy, or is it? NaruHina, OcOc, other pairings tba
1. Prologue The Unpredictable and The Razor

A/N: So…this is my first fic so I know its not gunna be spectacular but it should be ok, most likely I'm gunna try and update one or every two weeks; but ya'll know stuff comes up so I'll get it to ya'll as fast as I can…also this is gunna be naruhina (cause its like the best pairing ever! I really like them to be together [I only read fic's that have them as a pairing fyi…, and if Kishimoto does not put them together I'm gunna track him down and force him to make a revised form to fit us naruhina-fans!!!) Also there will be an OCxOC…This is gunna be focused on those two pairings mainly but I will tell other pairings as the fic progresses...

Small warning this is rated T for mild cursing

…And if anyone knows a good translators let me know I got a few jutsu I need translated and some names…on a related note, I may need some (about 1 or 2) beta's anyone want the job???

A little more background on this is…like many other naruto fic's this happens after the training with Jiraiya, but for now in the prologue its about a year into naruto's journey while in the land of grass, naruto meets a young shinobi of about 16 named Kusa Ookami (fyi the village didnt see much point in giving him a real last name like his parents so just wolf as the last name) who seems to have been banished from hidden in grass because he is the holder for the 4 tailed ookami demon, and they thought him a threat to the village so they banished him (also his seal is stronger than gaara's so he's not insane, he can control a small amount of the wolfs chakra, and like the kyubi the wolf heals the holder)…this story will be a bit AU for some of normals in naruto and also remember this is MY fic and I can do what I want, but I am open to suggestions…and keep in mind this has not been BETAed yet cause i havent found anyone so it may have some stuff wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did do you think I would be writing this…? But I digress, I do own the character Kusa

"Specking"

'_Thought' _

"**Inner Demon Speaking"**

"o0o0o0o0o0o" line-break(der)

…Anyways on with the story!!!

**Simple Design**

Prologue: The Number One Unpredictable and The Razor

To say it was a nice day would be an understatement. The sun was high in the sky beating down on the ocean of grass with all of its glory. Yet a mild breeze that passed by gave a cooling aura that would make a person want to drop everything sit in the grass and take nap, and that exactly what a young man of about 16 was doing.

Sitting in the shade of an old oak tree was a young shinobi napping after a very strenuous early morning sparing session, in other words his training partner and self-proclaimed nii-chan pulled him out of his bed at six in the morning to test his skills thus far. Their sparing ended at about nine and his nii-chan went to get some breakfast ramen and their perverted sensei. Shortly after his nii-chan left he found an old tree to sit under and resume the best dream he had ever had, which he was having before being forced to spar in the wee-hours of the morning.

The appearance of this shinobi was like many in his field of work. He has black/brown hair that was semi-long and some-what curly at some parts; it goes to the lower half of his neck in the back and just covering his forehead in the front. His eyes are a deep brown that made the bark on a pine tree pale; his canines are a bit larger than most others thanks to his 'guest'. He is about 6'0 foot in height and somewhere near 180 lbs.

His clothing is simple, a pair of black with green trim shinobi pants that go to his ankle and are a bit baggy, standard black shinobi sandals, a black t-shirt with the kanji for 'Tenchu' in green on the front, over the t-shirt a forest-green vest, on both arms are green arm guards that go up three-fourths of the way to the elbow.

On his right thigh was a kunai and shuriken holder, on his left hip a normal shinobi pouch (filled with spare kunai, explosive tags, a small bag of soldier pills, minor medical bandages, and three flash bombs), and last but not least his prized shinobi katana (only about 3-4 foot long); on the sheath was the plate for hidden in grass (he has yet to remove it) the grip of the katana is green with black intersects and the sheath is jet black. [A/N: he wears it slung over his shoulder with a strap and on his back like an ANBU

Still trying to get to the good part of the dream (I.e. the part where he fights off the evil shinobi and wins the girls heart to a point where she says she'll love him forever and bear his children)[A/N: me thinks jiraiya is rubbing off on him ehehe, is interrupted by the sound of yelling. _'Ugh…it must be naruto yelling at jiraiya-sama again'_ thought Kusa

"I told you already gaki!" screamed Jiraiya with force that may have rivaled Iruka, "I'm not teaching you that jutsu! Its way to dangerous at your current level!"

"Nani?! There's nothing wrong with my level, ero-sennin!" yelled naruto before earning a bonk on the head for his 'nickname' for Jiraiya, "ite! Just teach me the damn jutsu its not that bad!"

Kusa stares at the two before saying " oy, what are you two fighting about this time?"

Naruto was the first to answer, "Ero-sennin wouldn't teach me the katon jutsu he used on those guys that we fought a week ago" explained naruto pointing at Jiraiya before pouting and glaring at him.

"I'm telling you, naruto, that jutsu is to hard for you to use right now" said Jiraiya before going and standing in the shade of the tree Kusa was under.

Kusa stared at Jiraiya for a moment, then sighing and saying " Jiraiya-sama you may want to reconsider, remember what naruto did last time you wouldn't teach him a jutsu" at this Jiraiya clutched his chest remembering that last time he refused to teach naruto a jutsu, causing Naruto to burned his 'research' notes. Kusa had to admit seeing one of the legendary sannin (and a grown man at that) crying over a pile of ashes was funny as hell.

"He wouldn't dare!" said jiraiya holding onto his note in his robe and glaring at Naruto, who only smirked in which made Jiraiya shudder.

Naruto pulled a few pages of note from his shinobi pack and fanned them out " looking for these, ero-sennin?" asked Naruto before pulling out a lighter from his pocket, "just teach me the jutsu and you can have them back".

Kusa could only smirk and shakes his head as his nii-chan shook the note in front of the sannin.

Jiraiya was shocked to find a group of 'i-o-u' notes from where his note had been, Jiraiya thought a minute only to reply with "I still cant teach the jutsu to you, naruto you have the chakra but not the chakra control, I can teach you a smaller more basic version of it if you like" Jiraiya had a small glimmer of sadness in his eyes that Kusa could see and deducted the toad hermit was right.

Naruto was still pouting but reluctantly handed over the notes and nodded to Jiraiya, who smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

The former grass shinobi smirked at the two; they really did look like grandfather and grandson, then offered "oy, naruto, maybe you can get that little hyuga girl to help with your chakra control when you get back" Naruto looked confused which only made Kusa laugh and shake his head.

o0o0o0o0o0o

In one of the many konoha training grounds a 13 year old clan heiress sneezed and thought _'who's talking about me? maybe naruto-kun is…'_ At that thought the byakugan heiresses face turned a deep crimson red, even the thought of naruto specking about her made her blush even more if he were right in front of her, her teammates seen this and stared at her.

Both Shino and Kiba thought at the same time _'she must be thinking of naruto...'_

o0o0o0o0o0o

The young shinobi keep laughing for nearly an entire two minutes at how thick headed his friend was. Naruto had told and showed, kusa, pictures of his friends in konoha and mentioned how his friend, hinata, would always blush and stutter around him and at times faint if he even so much a bump her by accident. Naruto did admit he thought it was cute when she stuttered, unlike most who could have thought it odd or a show of weakness, and Kusa never let the leaf shinobi forget it.

"Eh? Nii-san your weird sometimes you know that." said Naruto as he stared blankly at Kusa.

Before Naruto could blink Kusa was in front of him and with two fingers poking Naruto in the forehead. "One to talk bro, your so hopeless you couldn't see what was in front of you" Naruto scowled at this and play punched Kusa in the gut.

"Anyways to that question this morning, give up on that sakura girl, even after that sasuke kid ran off to the hebi-teme and she still cares for him you have no chance bro" said the former grass shinobi with a sad face.

_-Flashback-_

_Just after the first hour of sparring the ware was showing on Kusa's face. He may have a demon sealed to him but that doesn't mean he has the monstrous stamina that his nii-chan has. For some reason Naruto raised his hand up to stop, Kusa looked at him funny before Naruto blurted out _

"_oy, oy nii-san! You know that girl I like, sakura, maybe I got a chance when I get back cause sasuke's gone now!" said an optimistic Naruto._

_Kusa looked at Naruto for a moment before saying "hmm, what brought this up?"_

_Naruto looked at the ground and scratched the back of his head sheepishly before answering, "I kind of had a dream about her last night"_

_Kusa smirked then said, " that so , dunno I'll think it over and get back to yah okay bro…"_

_-End flashback-_

"Ano, I know it's just really hard to get over yah know?" said Naruto with a small pout, and looked down. Kusa nodded, he really hated seeing the blond energy-ball like this.

Kusa stared at Naruto for a moment before turning his head and adding "oy, nii-chan how 'bout later after training we go get you some ramen" at the word ramen Naruto glomped Kusa, saying such things as 'arigatou nii-san!' and 'you're the best nii-san ever!'

Kusa pulled Naruto off of himself before looking out over the sea of green, while thinking of the first time that they meet and the past two months he joined Jiraiya and Naruto on their training mission.

_-Flashback-_

_In a small town sitting not far from the village hidden in grass, was a young man eating at the local ramen shop. _

_Sitting there trying enjoying his miso ramen, it was the only thing keeping his mind off of just not a week ago being banished from hidden in grass. He knew why he was banished and thought it was down right idiotic, he had the four-tail ookami demon sealed within him, he was told his father was killed before he was born and his mother giving birth to him, he still fresh out of the womb they had the spirit of the ookami infused with his being. Apparently they were trying to make a super shinobi. The seal put on him was strong so his psyche would not break. So he grew up with no one, parents would tell their children to stay away and hate the boy. They only saw him as the ookami not as himself. It didn't mater to him he didn't care about being alone as long as they let him become a shinobi so he could get a little respect and one day reach the ANBU class and become a captain. They thought he was getting strong to fast and banished him so he would not pose a future threat. So unfortunately being banished he could not get the respect he wanted.[A/N: I know that's a little over played in some fic's but its all I had for right now… _

_He was slightly interrupted by the sound of an orange clad boy sitting down next to him, who said "oy, oy mister! Can I get a bowl of pork ramen right here?" Kusa looked back down at his ramen and ate a little more._

_Then the blond poked Kusa in the side and spoke " oy, what's wrong? You look kind of sad"Kusa looked over and stared at the boy oddly before specking._

"_I…I just got banished from my village a week ago" said Kusa with a sad smile, and then turned back to his ramen._

"_Nani?! What did you do?" asked the hyper boy, Kusa couldn't tell if he should share the story or not. Not really seeing the harm in it he decided maybe he could vent with this kid._

"_I…exist," said Kusa with a face void of any emotion, then the boy looked at him not understanding. Kusa sighed before saying " I'm the container for the four tail ookami, I was allowed to grow but I was shunned by most of everyone in the village and I became a ninja but was thought to much of a liability so I was banished…"_

_Hearing this two fists slammed on the counter. One of the fist belonged to the orange clad boy and the other that seemed to be his caretaker, he had a large scroll on his back. Kusa looked at both of them seeing anger on both faces. Reluctantly he looked at them with a sad face and asked "what's wrong?" Both looked up surprised much like one would look if hit in the stomach._

_The boy was the first to answer, "We're one in the same Nii-san" sad coated the words the boy spoke._

_Kusa looked up a little surprised "what do you mean kid?" not sure he heard what he heard._

_The boy looked at his caretaker who only nodded. Then the boy started " I'm the container for the kyubi no kitsume, just like you I was shunned by my village but as time progressed I was accepted by a few people" the boys face was full of many emotions ranging from sad to anger to joy. The boy spoke again "to those few people that did accepted me I promised to protect them with my life, did you ever have anyone like that ever?"_

"_no, I was shunned by each and every person I came into contact with but it didn't matter to me" said the shinobi as he was about to get up and leave and then said "if its one thing I have to myself its my name, its Kusa Ookami, it was a pleasure to meet you"Kusa then bowed and walked out._

_The blond then turned to his caretaker and said "ero-sennin can he come with us it would be good to have a sparring partner and we can keep him from the akatski" the boy looked at his sensei with pleading eyes._

_The white haired man thought it over for a moment before saying "yes it would be best to keep akatski from getting another piece to their plan, and he could keep you off of my back for some times, go get him" At this there was a yellow and orange blur making its way to the former grass shinobi who only turned slightly to see what it was._

_The blur turned into the orange boy who said " oy, Kusa-nii-san! My sensei says that you can come with us if you like because you've got not other place to be!" to say Kusa was surprised would a major understatement._

"_are you serious? Why?" Kusa looked at the boy with pleading eyes then a very skeptical look. Remembered how people would give him something only to take it away the second he got it._

_The blond looked oddly at the older boy and stated "we're the same nii-san, I know you don't want to be alone really; and plus there's an organization called akatski that is trying to get all of the demons sealed to humans to use for their on reasons" the boy looked up " and if you come with us your not gunna be alone anymore and we can help you, heck you can even join the village if we ask baa-chan nicely." The blond then had a big smile on his face that Kusa could tell was a true smile and he could trust this child._

"_I guess your right i dont want to be alone anymore... and I guess I'll travel with you now…nii-chan" Kusa looked at the boy with a smile, the only true smile he had in his entire life. "but ano who's baa-chan?" asked the banished nin_

"_eh? Baa-chan is what a call her but she's the hokage of Konohagakure" said blankly like it was common knowledge._

"_you…call your kage baa-chan…and she doesn't punish you?" asked Kusa not believing what he was hearing. A show of such disrespect could get some shinobi put to their death._

" _na she like family to me, and she thinks of me like a little brother, although I do have to dodge flying paper weights, fists, and desks." Stated the blond while rubbing his head remembering the time he go hit with her fist sending him threw the wall. "anyways my names uzumaki naruto future hokage! come on I'll introduce you to ero-sennin and we can have more ramen!" said the enthusiastic blond pulling the other nin along. _

_-End Flashback-_

'_looks like this is gunna be a entertaining year and a half'_ Thought the young shinobi as he looked at his nii-chan and their sensei talking about the jutsu.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: so how was it? Any good? R&R tell me how I did…if some of you are asking about the name of the prologue its simple, naruto is the unpredictable(well der) and the razor is Kusa's nickname because he uses his katana with his taijutsu.

And to some of you are asking "why did Kusa trust them that easy and go with them?", well think about it if your shunned all of your life and someone truly wants you around and wants to help you; your gunna jump at that and never want to have it go away…so that's the main reason, also shinobi are trained to read emotions and can tell lies from truth...like he did

Next chapter preview: Ok so in the next chapter naruto, jiraiya, and kusa return to konoha, naruto gets to meet with most of his friends and he introduces kusa to them, we meet my next OC, hinata has a secret that she's hiding about her training lets see how naruto takes it...and we see the fate of Kusa in konoha!!! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: Return of Hope

A/N: Yosh! 3 reviews better than I expected, on everyone comment is complaining about my grammar…well yeah I been working a lot and I been really tired when I got home so I haven't found a beta reader or two so its still gunna be a little bad, if u guys (and girls if there are any) could tell me the name of a good beta reader or know one personally let me know…I finally got a day off so I could finish this chapter...on another note yeah I been so busy that I haven't updated as soon as I'd have liked, first off I had work and that tired me out fast (I work on roofs with some other guys and it gets pretty hot putting shingles and metal tops on, and it being summer don't make it better), second is if I do get on the computer I only have time to check e-mail and fic updates I missed…anyways…when I said this would be a little AU/OOC I mean it for personalities of the normal characters, one example is naruto is not as dull and notices more things and hinata may not be as shy and not faint easy.

Also **fluff warning!!!** I may be a guy but I like fluff to, so expected more as the story progresses! Grabs potato launcher, loads plushies, and fires naruto and hinata (and oc-oc) plushies; then knocks out anti-naruhina fans NARUHINA FTW!!!

I don't own naruto or any of its characters, if i did I wouldn't be working on roofs…however I do own kusa and tsuki (other OC) 

"Specking"

'Thought'

"Inner Demon Speaking"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 – line break

Simple Design

Chapter 1: Return of Hope

The morning dew that had set it was starting to evaporate as the sun peaked over the treetops illuminating a hidden ninja village named Konohagakure. As the sun started to warm everything, creatures were moving about and starting their morning rituals; be it hunting or to avoid becoming the prey. The same could be said for those that inhabited the village, they would get up and go through their own morning routines, eventually beginning whatever events they had on their own agendas.

Two already fulfilling their current duties (somewhat) we're two chunnin sitting in the booth just on the side of the huge gates of the large walls. To say these two were doing there job wouldn't be a total lie, but none-the-less they still didn't keep their entire focus on the gate. More-or-less they we're focused on each other, in other words they we're in a deep 'make-out session' and only checked on the gate about every five minutes. One of these two was a girl with long blond hair tied high in the back and had a strip of hair covering her left eye, she wore a purple outfit that made men have massive nosebleeds. It was composed of a mini sleeveless shirt and skirt that showed a creamy midriff and a nice pair of legs; also on her lower legs and forearms were fishnet banes. The other had black hair and it was in a ponytail as well, but you couldn't tell because the string holding his hair up was now taken off by the girl, his hair then feel down and she ran her hands through it. The male wore a normal chunnin outfit with flank jacket and all, the only difference being on the left arm was the metal plate that show he was indeed a ninja of konohagakure.

The two guards we're really getting into it now, the dark hair boy had taken the bane that held the girls hair and like she to him he started to run his fingers in her hair. With a soft moan from the girl he could tell she liked that. Then she licked his lips lightly asking for entry, he obliged and they both explored the crevices of each other's mouths. For once in his life the male guard had to admit this was the least troublesome thing he had ever done. Reluctantly both pulled back at the same time to take a breath of air and a break.

"That…was…amazing…"panted the chunnin boy. The girl nodded in agreement and was about to start it back when she seen something in the distance approaching the gates.

"Ano, shika-kun what is that out there?" asked the blond and pointed to the road, as she tried to focus only just able to see three figures off on the road. To her they all looked about the same height, and one was carrying a large object on the back in a sideways position.

"Hmm looks like some travelers, ino-chan, but it's a little early for many people to be up and traveling I wonder who it is…" said the black haired boy.

As the figures came into view both chunnin were surprised at who was entering. Neither of them we're expecting to meet this person today.

"Yo guys, guess who's back!" said an excited orange and black clad male.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In one of the many clan houses that were abundant in konohagakure, slept a young clan heiress of about the age of 15. She opened her eyelids to revile two pupil-less lavender orbs that showed kindness and careing. To say she had slept wouldn't do it justice, she had been thinking about 'him' again and it was starting to get even worse than she could have imagined. She had only recently been thinking about 'him' more because of the news she had received about a week ago.

-Flashback-

The young hyuga was wondering why she had been summoned to the hokage's office because she had been on the list of ninja that would have a week off from missions to recover and not burnout from to many missions. The young shinobi walk up to the door and was ushered in by the hokage's assistant, shizune. The heiress was soon staring at a woman that looked about the age of thirty sitting behind a desk and a mound of papers engulfing it. The women had dirty blond hair that was in two ponytails on each side behind her. She wore a green jacket that had the kanji for gamble on the back, a pair of blue pants, and a gray sleeve-less kimono top that exposed a great amount of cleavage. This women was known as tsunade or to others the Hokage of konohagakure, she also had the title 'The legendary sucker' because of her bad luck and horrible skills in gambling The women then spoke "come, sit down hinata" as the women gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

Hinata obliged and sat, hinata wore a confused face and tsunade expected this " hinata would you like some tea?" asked the hokage as she pointed to the teapot next to her.

Hinata responded "n-no thank you, may I-I ask why y-you asked me here t-tsunade-sama?" Tsunade then bore a grin that said 'I've got big news and you'll freak when you hear it'.

The hokage the looked hinata straight in the eyes and simply said "he's coming back in about a week" Hinata was confused by this.

" W-who would t-that be hokage-sama?" asked a very out-of-the-loop hinata. She wondered why it was so important for her to hear this, what did it matter who was coming back…unless! Hinata looked up with hope in her eyes. Tsunade only nodded and smiled.

"That's right, hinata, naruto's coming back in about a week, and I thought I would let you know. I bet naruto would like to be meet a beautiful girl on his return " said the legendary sucker. Then she winked at hinata and this made hinata blush forty shades of red. Hinata knew what tsunade was really implying.

-End Flashback-

So she couldn't keep her mind off of naruto coming back. She decided the moment she received news that she would meet him, but thoughts of _'what if he doesn't want to see me' _or_ 'what if he doesn't remember me?' _plagued her mind. Today was the day he was meant to come back, and she finally decided it would be good for the sake of getting some sleep that she would go and meet him.

So hinata went through her morning routine. She got out of bed, took a quick shower, then dress in her normal clothing. She now wears a purple baggy jacket with white sleeves, a purple shirt under that, a pair of dark violet shinobi pants that cut off about mid calf, her hitai-ate around her neck, and a pair of black ankle strapped sandals. She had also let her navy blue tinted hair grow out to shoulder length, but in the front it was the same.

As soon as she was ready she gracefully made her way down stairs to grab a quick bite to eat before she made her way to the west gate. As she went down she could already see many branch house members up and about getting done with their morning tasks. When she entered the kitchen her sister, hanabi, greeted her. "Hello hinata-nee-san, how are you this morning" asked a young hyuga, like many other in the hyuga mansion she had pale silver pupil-less-eyes and long black hair.

Hinata and her sister were never really close but did occasionally talk to one another if they both had the time, mostly they would just catch up on main events in the time between their talks. "H-hello hanabi-nee-chan, I-I'm doing fine and how a-are you?" asked the first daughter while getting a cup of instant ramen from the cabinet.

"I'm okay, but ano cup ramen for breakfast?" asked hanabi as she pointed to the cup sitting on the counter.

" A-ano, I'm just in the m-mood for c-cup r-ramen," stammered the girl as she started to boil the water. After fixing the ramen she sat at the table across from hanabi and started to eat. Hinata looked over at her sister, who had a sly smile on her face. "A-ano why are y-you looking at me like t-that hanabi-nee-chan?" asked hinata.

"So _he's_ coming back today eh?" hanabi asked smugly with a rhetorical question. At this hinata nearly choked on the noodles she had in her mouth, and asked how she knew. " Well it's kind of obvious you only eat cup ramen when _he's _around and since _he'_s been gone for a few years it can only mean _he_ returns today." hanabi winked at hinata then said "so you're going to meet him, if you do give him a kiss and he'll be putty in your hands".

Hinata blushed a whole new set of reds, deeper than ever before. The thought of kissing naruto was never gone in hinata's mind but it still didn't mean she could actually do it. "W-w-what a-are you t-talking about h-h-hanabi-nee-chan?" asked hinata trying hard not to stutter, not wanting to be found out she was in love with the orange clad ninja.

"Oh come on hinata-nee-san almost everyone in the village besides naruto himself knows how you feel." Stated hanabi with a sympathetic smile. Hanabi knew her sisters feelings for the young shinobi but he never figured it out.

"O-oh, I j-just wish I-I could tell him," said hinata with a frown. Maybe one day she could tell him but until then being his friend would have to do. "W-well I'm g-going to meet h-him at the west g-gate and are you going to be seeing k-konohamaru-kun today?" asked hinata as sweetly as she could. She knew her little sisters feelings for the young sarutobi boy were just as strong as her own feelings for naruto.

"I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about hinata-nee-san." Said hanabi trying to play dumb.

Hinata knew better but just left it at that not wanting to irritate her sister. She only walked by and patted her sister on the back and winked at her saying "g-goodbye hanabi-nee-chan and h-have fun" with that she left to go meet naruto at the gate.

In the time span of about five minutes hinata reached the west gate. Not wanting to look yet she just walked to where she knew the booth to be. As soon as she reached the booth she heard a deeper version of the voice she loved so much. With a gulp she walked up to the front of the booth then saw two boys standing there and they looked to her. Her voice was lost in her throat, but some how she was able to call one of their names "n-n-naruto-kun!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He stared at the sky for most of the night; the blond teen didn't get much sleep the night. He was to busy thinking about his return to the village that houses all of his precious people and everyone that he thought his friend. Some of those people in particular were five main people. One was the hokage, tsunade, the sister he never had and a mother figure that would protect him from the glares of the harsh villagers. The next his old teammate and a sister like person, haruno sakura, he did have a crush on her but he found out he didn't like her that way later on. The next his previous sensei at the ninja academy umino iruka, his father figure that was the first person to truly see him for him not the damn fox. Fourth was his team leader hatake kakashi his uncle like person and one of the best ninja he had ever meet, even if he could never get anywhere on time and read perverted books. Last but not less was his shy little friend, hyuga hinata, that could never look him in the eye. Truth be told he thought her wired when they first met but near the time he was to fight neji hyuga in the chunnin exam finals and she gave him his confidence back so he could finally beat neji, his outlook on her changed after that; he could see her for who she truly was. He also thought her cute, mostly when she blushed, but none-the-less cute; he would never admit it though. He really liked her but what would a girl from the hyuga clan want to do with the 'demon brat' so he settled on being her friend…for now at least.

She was one of his closer friends even if he knew only little about her, he had saved her and vice-versa a few times on missions they had together. He never thought much of her because sakura clouded his mind, but after he left and had a few talks with his 'brother' he found out that he had only family type feelings for sakura and 'other' feelings for hinata that he couldn't truly place.

He speedily got up, put on his orange jacket with black trim, orange pants, long strapped black hitai-ate, and black sandals. He packed all of his things in his travel pack making sure not to crush the small box he had in the side of the pack. He turned the fire to see his 'brother', kusa, and his perverted sensei, jiraiya, eating breakfast having already packed their things.

Naruto then walked over and grabbed a plate that was meant for him. It was full of rice, a cup of miso soup and a small strip of beef in the rice. Truth be told jiraiya was a good cook and even with limited supplies could make a decent meal. They ate in silence like they did most mornings, after they were finished and clean everything they started the hour trip to konoha. Kusa was the first to break the silence. "So you couldn't sleep much eh?" asked the sword user.

"Why ask a question you know the answer to nee-san…"said the slightly irritated blond.

Kusa was a little amused he could get under his younger brothers skin so easy, then asked "why couldn't you sleep much?"

"I was thinking about everyone in konoha…and hinata" he said the last part under his breath, then a second after cursed himself because he forgot his brother has extremely good hearing.

Kusa knew he was going to have some fun now "oh-ho! So you were thinking about hinata again eh?" he asked as he bore a huge grin and a dark twinkle in his eye.

"Y-yeah, what of it…" said naruto trying hard to smooth this over fast and not get flustered like many times before.

"tsk…I'll let you go easy this time, only because I'm in a good mood" said kusa brushing past it. Jiraiya was still quite, not wanting to start things off bad. They were mostly quite for the rest of the time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About an hour later they arrived at the west gate leading into konoha. Kusa was a bit nervous, what would they think of him? Would he be accepted? His head started to ache from all of the questions starting to pile up. Naruto saw this and patted kusa on the back and gave a reassuring smile. Kusa knew that it would be okay if naruto thought it would be, kusa found out early when they met if naruto thought it could work then it probably would.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After naruto gave kusa the right mind set he walked over to the booth near the gate and immediately was excited at who he saw in the booth, seeing as they were a few of his friends.

"Yo, guys guess who's back!" said an excited blond.

Both were dumbfounded, but shikamaru was the first to recover "n-naruto! Is that really you? How have you been?" asked the stagiest. Ino was still a little out of it; she may be going out with shikamaru and only have eyes for him but that didn't stop her from checking naruto out. She had to admit he was hot now not like before, and she felt a little jealous of any girl that could claim him.

Naruto had a foxy grin on his face as he answer " I've been good, I'm a lot stronger; how 'bout you guys"

"We're okay, you're not the only one that's stronger, also me and shika-kun are going out now," said ino snapping out of her daze and stated the last part while putting her arms around shikamaru. He smiled at this.

This is where jiraiya interjected "listen naruto, kusa, I have to go check in with tsunade and finish some items with kusa joining konoha." Jiraiya turned to leave then said "you two have the time, until I come to get you, to yourselves." And in a swirl of leaves he was off.

Shikamaru just had noticed the other behind naruto and then asked, "naruto who's your friend there, could you tell us if its not to troublesome." Ino poked him in the side for the use of that word, oh how she loathed that word.

"Ah this is my friend and nii-san, kusa, kusa this is ino and shikamaru" shikamaru and ino looked at naruto oddly then he said, "he's not my real brother, we're just really close friends, and he's like a brother to me because he grew up the same way I did."

Shikamaru and ino nodded then kusa said with a slight bow " hello, it's nice to meet you ino-chan, shikamaru-kun" Ino and shikamaru bowed in a same way.

"Likewise, its good to see naruto has made friends on the outside of the village" said shikamaru with a smile.

"Hey! you saying I cant make friends?!" raged the blond, and then he heard a small voice behind him.

"N-naruto-kun!" naruto knew this voice very well; it was the voice of an angle; the voice that was always in his dreams.

Naruto turned around and was met with two lavender eyes that could see into his soul. He smiled and she smiled back. He then ran up to her and got her into hug. "Hinata! I missed you so much, how have to been?" asked the blond still holding her.

She was surprised at his action and what he said _'h-he missed me?'_ she asked herself. Hinata was blushing madly just holding on to conciseness as she hugged him back. "I-I missed y-you to n-naruto-kun, I've b-been fine; and h-how about y-you?" the stuttered and her hugging him back made him happy and brought a small blush to his face, so he hugged her a little tighter but not so much to hurt her.

Naruto pulled back a little but still holding hinata in his arms. " I've been fine, I'm a lot stronger now" naruto looked hinata over and thought _'wow she's more beautiful than I remember'_. Both ino and shikamaru we're surprised to see that hinata hadn't fainted yet.

Hinata did the same as naruto did to her, she checked over his well-toned body. Now she knew what a true god must look like. Then before she could say something to him she heard an 'ahem' from kusa.

"Naruto if your done checking out your _'girlfriend'_, can you show me around konoha before we have to go with jiraiya-sama" kusa stressed the word girlfriend and got the reaction he was looking for. Both hinata and naruto jumped back from each other with a dark blush on both of their faces. Naruto's blush didn't go unnoticed by hinata. Ino and shikamaru where a little confused until kusa leaned over with his hand up blocking his mouth from naruto and said "I helped him sort out some of is _'feelings'_ for some _'certain'_ friends" then winked at the two. They nodded understanding and we're both happy that naruto finally figured it out and seemed to like hinata back.

If glares could hurt, kusa would be in the seventh level of hell right now. Naruto wasn't mad that hinata was called his 'girlfriend' he liked that idea, but kusa had messed up such a good moment. Naruto was already working on a punishment suited for his brother. "Fine, lets get going, see you guys around," said naruto as he waved to ino and shikamaru. Then he turned to hinata "hinata would you like to come with us?" he really hoped she would come; he wanted to spend more time with her.

Hinata was surprised that he wanted her around and gave the only reply she could "o-of course n-naruto-kun, I-I would l-love to go with y-you." Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand as he led her into the village with kusa hot on their heels.

Ino then turned to shikamaru and said, "I think they'll make a cute couple, don't you shika-kun?" He nodded and with a smirk lean over and started the 'make-out session' again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yo naruto hold up, take your time there's no rush," said kusa as he was coming up behind hinata and naruto. When they stopped hinata was blushing deeply because naruto had yet to release her hand, naruto noticed and gave her hand a little squeeze that only made her blush darker (if that was possible).

"Yeah I guess, oh! Wait I forgot to introduce you two" said the orange and black ninja "kusa this is hinata, hinata this is kusa, I meet him on my travels and he came with me and ero-sennin, were really close friends so if I call him nii-san don't think anything of it". They bowed to each other exchanging greetings.

They started to walk again not going in any general direction. Then naruto broke the silence "so hinata how have you been doing?" asked naruto just trying to break the ice.

Naruto was still holding her hand so she would phase in and out at times, she was glad to be alert when he asked "I've b-been fine, I t-train harder s-so I can be a-a better ninja" _'and impress you'_ the last part she said to herself

As if naruto could read her mind "Oh that's good, I'm impressed that you care more about your training than your looks" hinata's head slumped a little was he implying she wasn't pretty? "But a pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend already huh?" naruto was a little embraced to ask the last part, but need to find out.

Hinata's head shot up, did naruto just call her pretty…and is he blushing?!? "N-no, I don't h-have a b-boyfriend, there's o-only one man that h-has ever caught m-my attention but h-he hasn't noticed m-me yet." Hinata said this with a shy smile that she flashed at him. He blushed a little hard and was rejoicing inside that he still may have a chance.

"Well if he hasn't noticed you yet then he has to be a idiot" implied naruto; this only made hinata giggle at him. "I mean seriously if he hasn't noticed how smart, fun to be with, loyal, strong, and pretty you are the he needs to be beat senseless" hinata blushed at these complements.

"Arigato, naruto-kun" said the heiress said still with a blush. Before they knew it they were at naruto's apartment. Naruto fished his old rusty keys out of his pocket; on the key ring were three identical keys. He handed one of the keys to kusa so he could get in and have a place to stay until he was able to find an apartment. Naruto then opened the door and ushered the others to in.

"So this is my apartment, wow look at the dust," said naruto as he looked around. He then took his pack off and laid it by the couch in his room, but not before he took the small box out of the side and stuck it in his pocket. He walked back to the kitchen and seen kusa leaning against the counter and hinata sitting in a chair at the table. "Well what now hinata, kusa-nii-san?"

"W-well how about w-we show kusa-san a-around konoha," said the shy girl with a smile. Oh how naruto loved that smile.

"That's a great idea hinata, come on kusa we'll show you around" with that the blond gestured them out and locked his door. "So where should we start at"

Hinata thought for a moment then said "h-how about o-one of the t–training g-grounds?"

"That sounds like a great place to start, lets go!" said the excited blond as he took hinata's hand and leapt to the top of a building and started to rush off to the training ground he used before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived at the training round seven and naruto let go of hinata's hand, naruto was surprised to see no one there and he was grateful. Hinata was a little sad when naruto let go of her hand, but was glad to have been able to hold his hand at all. Naruto then walked over to the middle training log, remembering the bell test he had with team seven and being tied to the stump. "You know this is where I became a genin," naruto then walked over and touched the middle log.

"H-hai naruto-kun y-you told me b-before you had to fight n-neji-nii-san in the chunnin exams," said the purple clad girl with a sweet smile, remembering how she helped naruto that day.

"Yeah, but I never really got to thank you, better late than never right? Arigato hinata" said the boy as he flashed her a foxy grin and she smiled back at him with a pink blush.

Before kusa could ask anything jiraiya came into the field and said "naruto, kusa, tsunade wants to see you two…" then he noticed hinata and turned to her "and hinata I'm glad you're here tsunade wants to see you as well," With that they all took off to the hokage tower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived at the hokage tower and went into the door, most of the work that was on the desk was now gone. Behind the desk was the smiling face of the hokage, then she got up and walked over to naruto and hugged him "I missed you gaki, welcome back" said the blond woman.

"Nice to see you to tsunade-baa-chan" hearing her nickname she started to hug naruto harder just to a point where it hurt.

"What did I say about calling me that, naruto?"

"Uh…not...to" naruto said trying to break her hold and get a breath. Tsunade then released him and walk to kusa who bowed to her, she returned the bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you hokage-sama," said the former grass nin. Tsunade went back and sat down.

"Likewise kusa-kun, jiraiya has told me a lot about you and your skills, he says your easily high chunnin to low jonin level but for the sake of naruto and hinata becoming chunnin I'll put up at genin level so they can enter the chunnin exam." Kusa nodded. Naruto was a little confused and he turned to hinata.

"eh? hinata, what's she talking about? Your not chunnin?" asked the confused blond. Hinata was expecting this and she practiced what she was going to say.

"h-hai naruto-kun I'm n-not chunnin, l-let me explain w-why" so she began her explanation, trying not hard to stutter to much.

-Flashback-

It was about a year or so after naruto left for his training, and about two days after the recent chunnin exam. Hinata asked a to speck with the hokage, who obliged.

"Am I hearing you right hinata?" asked the hokage, as she looked at the young hyuga oddly.

"H-hai hokage-sama, I-I would like not t-to be put on a team y-yet," said hinata. Kiba and shino had become chunnin the last exam and she didn't, so she was left team-less. "I-I also t-think if I spend m-most of that time u-until I get a team j-just doing d and c-ranked m-missions as well as training I-I will be better p-prepared" tsunade could see some logic in that and decided to accept it.

"I will not put you on a team yet but don't expect any big missions…and also your waiting for naruto to come back aren't you?" asked the hokage with a sly smile. Hinata blushed deeply and only nodded.

-End Flashback-

"Oh I see you just wanted to wait 'till you thought you were strong enough, right?" asked the orange ninja. Hinata nodded, she left out the last part of what tsunade said not to get embarrassed.

"So its settled hinata, naruto, kusa, you three will be a new team, make your own team name," all three nodded at what she said "also you will not have a jonin instructor but you three will have missions, and here kusa you can put this plate on your sheath. Jiraiya informed me of how you wear yours and I had this special made." With that she tossed the plate at kusa who pocketed it. "Meet here tomorrow at nine a.m. for further orders, dismissed!" with that everyone besides jiraiya left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For the rest of the day the three shinobi toured the city. Naruto received cold glares from the villagers as they walked and just brushed it off, but hinata and kusa didn't they sent just as cold glares back at the villagers. They walk all over konoha showing kusa the place they grew up and important places to both hinata and naruto. It was about seven p.m. now and they were atop the hokage monument (the fourths head to be exact), naruto and hinata were catching up and kusa was staring up at the sky. Everything was peaceful…until naruto's stomach growled loudly. This made naruto blush, hinata giggle, and kusa chuckle. "so I guess your hungry bro." said the new leaf nin. Before he could answer naruto heard a voice behind him.

"hinata-sama, what are you doing up here?" the voice belonged to a amused young women of about 17-18 . She was indeed a hyuga, a dead giveaway were the pupil-less pearl eyes and the black shoulder length hair. She was wearing a sleeve-less kimono top that was black with green trim, a sleeve-less fish-net top under that, a pair of black pants, black shinobi ankle-strap sandals, her hitai-ate was on the fingerless gloves she had on, and over her forehead was a green strip of cloth that covered her curse-mark seal.

"o-oh, hello tsuki-san, I-I was just t-talking t-to naruto-kun and kusa-san" said the heiress with a smile. Tsuki was one of the few people in hinata's family that she liked and was even a little kind to her.

Tsuki looked amused at hearing naruto's name "sooooooooo, this is _naruto-kun _eh?" tsuki became more amused when hinata blushed a little and nodded. "well naruto its nice to meet you, hinata-sama talks about you a lot " tsuki said this with a sly smile. Naruto and hinata were both radiating a new form of red. Naruto couldn't believe hinata had actually talked about him at all, even if it might not be good he didn't care as long as she knew he was there was fine.

Kusa had a sly smirk on his face as he jumped up and walked over near tsuki "tsuki-chan let lets leave the 'couple' alone, I do believe naruto was about to take hinata-san out on a 'date'." said kusa loud enough for both hinata and naruto to hear. Naruto and hinata were now burning from how red their faces were, smoke started to pour out of their ears.

Tsuki's smile grew more sinister as she played along " well lets not keep them, kusa-kun, shall we leave them to their 'date'?" kusa nodded and both speed away. When they were far enough away tsuki asked "so want to watch them Kusa-kun?"

Kusa smirked "like I would miss that for the world." he stated as they doubled-back.

Both naruto and hinata were burning but it had calmed down a bit so naruto asked "a-ano hinata would you maybe want to I dunno go get something to eat with me" naruto didn't want to be shot down but it was now or never. Naruto then looked over at hinata and she was still a little red.

"L-L-Like a d-date?" asked the shy girl as she meet naruto's eye.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment before naruto snapped out of it "y-yeah, but I understand if you don't want to…" naruto then looked down, he had to ask but he knew she would reject him like everyone else…then he felt a hand on his. His eyes yet again meet with hinata's.

"I-I would l-love to g-go on a date with y-you, naruto-kun" hinata then gave him a smile that would fit an angel, naruto jumped up with her hand in his.

"alright hinata, lets get going then" naruto gave her a true smile and she could tell going on a date really would make him happy as well as herself. After naruto helped hinata up and spent a few seconds of staring at each other they were off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the trees near the hokage monument tsuki and kusa were happy that both naruto and hinata had got a date with the one they wanted. Then kusa realized he had been a bit rude. "sorry but we didn't really get to meet the right way, tsuki-chan, I'm kusa" he bowed as best he could trying to not fall off the branch. Tsuki returned the bow.

"my name is hyuga tsuki, it is a pleaser to meet you kusa-kun" said the hyuga, they stared at each other for a little then realized both hinata and naruto were no where in site. "oh great where did they go to?"

Kusa smirked " if I know naruto, which I do, he must be headed to Ichiraku's; not the best place for a first date but not many places will let naruto in from what I hear" kusa frowned at the thought of how people could hate such a nice person like naruto. Tsuki had seen the blond around and seen how people treated him, it didn't seem right but who was she in interfere. Tsuki lead the way to the ramen bar with kusa right behind, kusa himself was getting a good view of tsuki from the back; he was no perv like jiraiya but he had to admit tsuki was 'blessed'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata and naruto only took about five minutes to get to the ramen shop, they were still holding hands neither wanted to let go just yet. They walked in and were greeted with the shop owner, teuchi "well if it isn't my favorite customer, ayame come look who it is" a girl from the back appeared and smiled and waved at naruto who waved back, then ayame seen hinata and gave her a wink. After the wink hinata was blushing madly but naruto didn't notice, he was to busy deciding between pork or miso ramen.

He finally picked pork then turned to hinata "hinata what do you want?" asked the orange ninja.

Hinata thought to a few seconds then said "I-I will h-have pork also" she then smiled at naruto and he smiled back. It was only a few minutes for the ramen to come, neither said anything only ate. Both didn't know what to say to break the ice, naruto didn't want to look like a fool and hinata had no idea what to talk about. After they ate and naruto paid, even after hinata's protests that she should pay hers, they stood outside of the shop they where silence for a little then naruto said "so can I walk you home hinata?" he asked a kind as he could.

Hinata's heart nearly exploded, only in her dreams had she heard naruto ask to take her home, no it was finally happening and all she could do was nod weakly. Naruto flashed her a foxy grin before he slipped his hand into hers and they began to walk to the hyuga compound.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsuki and kusa had watched everything from the building across the street and were both happy naruto and hinata's date went well. Kusa then got up and stretched "well looks like it went pretty good, guess I'll head out got to repot to the hokage in the morning. It's been fun maybe we can hang out later or something "kusa then smiled at tsuki, she smiled back then nodded. With that kusa was off to get the couch ready so he could sleep some, but not before images of the hyuga girl clouded his mind. Tsuki herself was going the hyuga mansion thinking of the handsome guy she had just met.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When naruto and hinata were near the front gate of the compound they stopped and stared at each other. Naruto broke the silence "ano, thanks for the date it was fun and my first one" said the teen with a small smile. Hinata was a little taken back, she thought he would have been on many date as handsome as he was why didn't he get dates?

"I-It was also m-my first date, and I-I had a-a lot of fun, arigato naruto-kun" with that her body moved on its own and she got on her tip-toes and kissed naruto on the cheek. After she registered what she did she backed away a little then waved slightly.

He waved a little then she started to move to the front of the compound, he then said "sleep well hinata…-chan" a smile then graced his lips as he said the last part.

She turned back to him with a smile and red-tint to her cheeks and said "you sleep well to naruto-kun" amazingly without a stutter. She then hurried into the compound.

Naruto placed his hand where hinata had kissed him, it was still warm, "kami-sama that felt good" he then turned and jumped away, not even noticing the pair of lavender eyes watching him as he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Take that anti-naruhina fans! Ok really sorry about the late update I'll get it faster next time. Anyways ya'll probably thinking "wow you really made the naruhina fast forward" well yea I like the pairing and I want it down so I can get the story moving faster and get the big plot. The shkiaino and konohana pairings have been reviled, and a little ococ. Anyways ill try and put a little training action in the next part, for the record they have about a month till the exam.

until then peace!


End file.
